The Central Illinois Community Clinical Oncology Program (CICCOP) brings clinical trials of high scientific validity to people living in 37 counties in Central, Southern and Northeast Illinois. The service area includes 2,262,917 people living in 20,936 square miles, 19.8 percent of the populations and 37.7 percent of the land in Illinois. The CICCOP has contributed 1931 protocol entries since it was founded in 1987. The CICCOP goal is to reduce cancer incidence, morbidity and mortality by accelerating the transfer of newly developed technology to widespread community application. The specific aims are to: 1) Successfully implement National Cancer Institute (NCI) sponsored prevention and control protocols to persons living in 37 Illinois counties. 2) Successfully implement NCI sponsored cancer treatment protocols for patients with cancer living in 37 Illinois counties. 3) Benefit the care of patients and participants by collaborating with regional physicians, nurses, certified research assistants and research bases to provide a wide range of cancer research protocols locally. 4) Maintain a consortium of quality institutions and physician investigators committed to further cancer treatment and control through research. 5) Expand access to state of the art treatment and cancer control studies to the underserved populations of our service. 6) Expand the scope of the CICCOP into other Illinois communities while guarding the highest quality of research. 7) Expand access to cancer research protocols to persons living in underserved areas in Illinois by recruiting new investigators into the CICCOP from these areas while continuing to maintain the quality and integrity of cancer treatment and control clinical trials 8) Involve a wide range of specialty and primary care physicians from the CICCOP service area in cancer control protocols. 9) Ensure quality data management services to CICCOP physician investigators, research bases and NCI. 1) Maintain and enhance quality assurances procedures, physician participation policies, pharmacy regulatory requirement and protocol selection methods. 11) Comply with NCI reporting requirements in an accurate and timely manner. A small core of highly productive oncologists, a network of certified research associates (CRAs), the Central Office and very strong hospital support enables the CICCOP to meet its obligations to the NCI and to its communities by far exceeding CCOP program minimums. Between 2000 and 2005, the CCOP projects it will average 400 credits annually from treatment, cancer control and follow-up credits.